


Chame de Altruísmo

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Series: Fanfic Game [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, OT3, OT4, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SanUsoNa, SanZoUsoNa, Threesome - F/M/M, UsoNa - Freeform, Usopp best boy okay?, lost marimo, sanzo - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Nami atraiu Usopp para a cozinha, mas sabia por instinto que Sanji viria em seguida... e se um espadachim perdido se juntasse a eles, não faria mal nenhum ao senso altruísta da navegadora...* Fanfic também postada no Spirit *** Fanfic pertencente a Coletânea "Fanfic Game"***** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal ***
Relationships: Nami/Usopp (One Piece), Nami/Usopp/Roronoa Zoro, Nami/Usopp/Vinsmoke Sanji, Nami/Usopp/Vinsmoke Sanji/Roronoa Zoro, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Fanfic Game [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636099
Kudos: 3





	1. Ciúmes

**Author's Note:**

> [SanUsoNa]
> 
> * One Piece não me pertence, mas se você resolver ler esta fic, não me responsabilizo se suas roupas de baixo molharem no processo... *
> 
> Oieeeee!!!
> 
> Esta fic pertencia a coletânea do "Fanfic Game", ela era postada de forma não linear e tinha inicialmente dois capítulos, atualmente acrescentei mais dois para concluí-la e vou postar semanalmente!!
> 
> Neste desafio a proposta era continuar a frase "O beijo lembrava o básico sobre química: Quando dois elementos certos se encontram..." 
> 
> E, sim, se prepare para o OT3 😍
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Ciúmes

O beijo lembrava o básico sobre química: Quando dois elementos certos se encontram... há uma harmonia perfeita, ou uma explosão, e aquilo era uma mistura perfeita das duas opções, suave, quente, delicado, sensual, avassalador.

Da porta Sanji assistiu silenciosamente quando as mãos de Nami se agarraram aos cabelos da nuca de Usopp, os olhos castanhos escuros do atirador estavam arregalados em surpresa e expectativa, o pervertido de merda teve o desplante de fechar as pálpebras aguardando, temeroso, ansioso... e Sanji também se surpreendeu e engoliu duro quando Nami puxou o moreno para si, era um beijo de boca aberta, ela mergulhava nos lábios carnudos de Usopp, enfiando a língua dentro da boca dele e entrelaçando ambas, era possível mesmo ver quando Usopp escorregou as mãos errantes e tocou o traseiro arrebitado da ruiva.

Com uma sobrancelha encaracolada erguida, Sanji deu um passo à frente fechando a porta atrás de si, a cozinha estava escura, era tarde da noite afinal, ele notou uma receita de bolo abandonada na mesa ao lado de um pote com uma mistura de massa incompleta, provavelmente eram artefatos esquecidos enquanto Nami apertava Usopp contra a beirada da pia, de costas os cabelos ruivos balançavam conforme ela se moldava ao corpo do atirador, rebolando, beijando-o, tocando o peito moreno.

Sanji pigarreou alto, já pateticamente excitado com o show que a ruiva proporcionava, e Usopp deu um pulo que poderia fazer inveja ao Jump Point de Chopper.

— Sa... San... ji... não é... não é nada que você está pensando... — o atirador quase chorou.

Sanji encarou-o, as faces morenas estavam vermelhas e os olhos dele brilhavam, também, o susto poderia ter matado qualquer outro, mas havia algo na virilha de Usopp que corajosamente não fora acometido do mesmo medo que ele.

— Seu... atirador tarado... como ousa atacar a Nami-san na minha cozinha... — Sanji acusou, mas não pareceu tão enfurecido quanto gostaria. — Você... não se envergonha?

  


O loiro apontou com o queixo para a região abaixo do umbigo de Usopp, que assim notou a ereção imensa ameaçando despontar da bermuda, ele voltou os olhos para o loiro e adquiriu uma expressão mortificada, os lábios entortaram em um pedido mudo de desculpas, Sanji se aproximou e o moreno se encolheu um pouco, e então, o loiro foi interrompido.

Nami caminhou até onde Usopp estava e se pôs na frente dele, no pequeno espaço entre os dois homens, ela lançou um olhar caloroso para Sanji.

Parecia um ato protetor, e era o que Nami queria mesmo que parecesse.

— Sanji-kun... — Nami esticou um braço enfiando o dedo em um refratário que descansava sobre a pia, e apresentou-o diante dos lábios do cozinheiro. — Usopp não tem culpa de nada.

Sanji apertou os olhos, o coração acelerou quando o dedo de Nami invadiu sua boca e encontrou sua língua, a pele dela era quente e o gosto de mousse de chocolate se misturou ao do dedo dela quando Nami o atraiu para si, e o dedo abandonou sua boca, ela tinha um sorriso sujo no rosto quando a mão deslizou pelo peito do loiro, abrindo os botões da camisa informal.

— Na... mi... san...? — Sanji estremeceu quando a mão suave dela escorregou e tocou uma ereção que já estava se formando há um tempo.

Ela levou o próprio dedo aos lábios e chupou-o ruidosamente ao mesmo tempo que apertava o membro duro do loiro com a outra mão, Sanji não conseguiu parar as imagens dos lábios de Nami circundando seu pênis, ela deu um mínimo passo para trás e roçou o traseiro no volume ostentado por Usopp, e anteriormente condenado por Sanji, o atirador mordeu a própria língua para evitar que um gemido escapasse, em seguida jogou um olhar clemente para o loiro.

— San...ji... kun... você deveria se envergonhar também... — Ela disse manhosa, Sanji abriu os olhos a tempo de vê-la se virar de costas para ele. — Não estava prestando atenção em mim? Só tem olhos para o Usopp?

_“Oh, sim”_ , ele prestara atenção nela...e respirou fundo quando a ruiva virou-se ficando de frente para Usopp, a bunda empinada de Nami tocou Sanji e moveu-se contra a base do membro enrijecido dele. Nami enredou uma mão por trás das costas e puxou Sanji contra ela, ao mesmo tempo a outra mão brincava na boca de Usopp.

Nami sorriu vitoriosa quando Sanji gemeu com o contato, ele não havia sangrado e ela sabia que isso demandava muita concentração, Usopp também ainda não tinha desmaiado nem fugido, apesar dela estar esfregando a intimidade já molhada contra o volume que ele tentava esconder.

E ela tinha certeza que daqui para frente poderia manipulá-los conforme sua própria vontade.

— Ah, droga... — Ela disse concentrada saindo do meio dos dois e apanhando um recipiente com mousse. — Eu queria tanto comer esse mousse todinho... mas é muito para mim... Usopp, poderia dar um pouco ao Sanji-kun?

— Nami... o... quê?

O moreno parecia dividido entre o desejo e a culpa, e Sanji lançou um olhar de desdém para Usopp.

— Idiota de merda, se a Lady mandou você me dar mousse, faça o que ela quer!

Usopp arregalou os olhos, e com uma ereção absurda exigindo atenção se aproximou pegando o doce que lhe era oferecido pelas mãos delicadas de Nami.

— Tudo bem... hum... — O atirador efetuou a tarefa como se alimentasse uma criança. — Está... bom? Fui em que fiz... Nami meio que me obrigou...

Havia uma sedução implícita na voz de Usopp, Sanji não sabia se era por causa da situação ou se era o sorriso meio tímido, meio safado que o atirador ostentava, ele olhou de soslaio para Nami, ela estava mordendo o lábio inferior, pensativa, excitada.

— Usopp... tem mousse escorrendo dos lábios do Sanji-kun, você pode limpar...? — Usopp ergueu a mão para limpar, mas Nami apanhou a mão dele no ar firmemente. — Com a língua!

Nami empurrou a receita esquecida de algum bolo, ou provavelmente do mousse, e sentou-se na mesa de frente para os dois, os observando, ela afastou as pernas e eles viram por baixo do vestido curto que ela não vestia nada.

Usopp desviou os olhos e encarou os pés por um momento, se organizando, juntando suas peças e sua coragem, e quando ergueu a cabeça havia uma expressão decidida estampada em cada centímetro do rosto moreno, Sanji sentia o membro latejar contra a calça de sarja, ele assistiu com o coração acelerado quando Usopp se encaixou nele e apesar da pequena diferença de altura, Usopp pareceu tão másculo e viril que seria um absurdo resistir, especialmente não quando Nami os observava com as faces coradas e os olhos iluminados de desejo.

Usopp lambeu o doce contra o canto da boca de Sanji, e a língua quente penetrou entre os lábios do loiro, um pouco desajeitado o moreno apoiou-se enredando as mãos no pescoço do outro, ele sentiu a boca de Sanji, era quente e convidativa, e Usopp por um momento esqueceu que estava fazendo o que Nami mandara, esquecera que — no início de tudo — estava ali porque ela o atraíra para a cozinha. Ele brincou com a língua no interior dos lábios do cozinheiro, era impressionantemente bom, acolhedor, excitante, entorpecente. Instintivamente Usopp desceu as mãos do pescoço e puxou Sanji, apertando-o contra seu peito, não era macio como os seios de Nami, mas era tentador demais, Usopp mordeu o lábio inferior do cozinheiro, um pouco de dor poderia aliviar a pressão entre suas pernas.

A dentada descuidada reverberou na coluna de Sanji e explodiu em seu membro, incapaz de se conter, o loiro reverteu a exploração de Usopp e pressionou as virilhas dos dois, ele esfregou-se contra Usopp descaradamente, insano por mais contato, louco de tesão, Nami gemeu e os dois interromperam o beijo para olhá-la.

— Não parem por minha causa... — Ela tinha a parte de cima do vestido aberto, expondo os seios perfeitos, e uma mão brincava entre as pernas.

— Maldição, Nami... — Usopp sussurrou, sarcasmo pendurado em cada palavra. — Você quer um showzinho particular?

— Se tiver a chance de eu me juntar ao palco... sim. — Ela lançou um olhar escaldante aos dois, se pôs de pé e apoiou uma mão em cada ombro. — Me mostre o que pode fazer com a sua boca, Sanji-kun...

Os lábios macios dela se grudaram aos de Sanji e o gosto cítrico e doce dela estava por toda a parte, ele sentiu quando os mamilos duros se esfregaram e apertaram-se contra o peito dele, a língua dela açoitando cada canto da boca de Sanji, abrindo e fechando numa dança frenética, mas lenta, torturante, enlouquecedora... ela rebolou e funcionou como um comando, Usopp abraçou-a por trás, apertando-a ainda mais contra o peito de Sanji.

— Nami... estou falando sério... — Usopp murmurou, a voz apertada dele entregava o quanto estava excitado e desesperado.

Ela se virou, os seios gloriosamente tocaram o peito de Usopp quando ela o beijou também, o moreno sentiu o gosto dela misturado ao de Sanji, já era um beijo totalmente diferente do que eles trocaram antes de Sanji chegar, enquanto Nami o pressionava contra a pia, ela lambeu a mandíbula de Usopp e atirou um olhar calculado para o Sanji.

O loiro não pensou duas vezes e se abaixou na frente do moreno, Nami empurrava o cós da bermuda expondo o pênis latejante, manipulando ele com dedos gentis, havia uma crua intensidade sexual na cena toda.

— Ah, porra, isso vai mesmo acontecer... — Usopp falou entredentes, quando a boca de Sanji pairou sobre seu membro. — Sanji vai chupar meu pau, puta... merda.

Nami riu e voltou a beijar o atirador, a língua sutil brincou nos lábios e a virilha de Sanji apertou enquanto ele os encarava, os olhos azuis de Sanji encontraram os castanhos de Usopp brilhando com a promessa, o atirador teve a petulância de piscar para o cozinheiro, e o loiro rosnou sentindo a boca cheia de água e o próprio membro a ponto de explodir quando avistou uma gota perolada na ponta da cabeça do pênis que Nami manipulava erraticamente.

— Cala a boca, atirador pervertido, vamos mostrar para a Nami-san que podemos dar um show inesquecível.


	2. Inveja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neste desafio a proposta era continuar a frase "Havia um estranho som de lamentação vindo da sala ao lado..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então, como prometido, aqui está o segundo capítulo, aparentemente alguém vagava no convés perdido e acabou vendo algo que não devia (ou devia?), enquanto os outros se divertem!
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Inveja

Havia um estranho som de lamentação vindo da sala ao lado... e Zoro finalmente percebeu que aquele não era o dormitório masculino, se as janelas arredondadas significassem algo, aquela era a cozinha, então, por que diabos estava ouvindo a voz lasciva de Sanji?

_“... podemos dar um show inesquecível.”_

A afirmação foi seguida de um murmúrio masculino de entonação diferente, que Zoro não reconhecia, seus pés o arrastaram mais perto da porta, onde na pressa alguém deixara uma fresta que se abria cada vez mais sob o efeito da brisa marinha.

_“Está gostando, Usopp?”_

A voz de Nami flutuou através da porta, arrastada e sensual, isso fez a atenção de Zoro se intensificar, primeiramente o moreno se encaixou nas sombras, de costas, a curiosidade levando a melhor sobre ele.

_“Droga... eu... hnnnng... San... ji...”_

Havia algumas notas reconhecíveis da voz de Usopp naquele clamor, e era para ele parecer irritado, mas Zoro sentiu vibração erótica em cada consoante pronunciada pelo atirador do Bando.

_“Sanji-kun... coloque mais dedicação nisso.”_

Zoro virou-se, ele tinha que ir embora, mas sua cabeça girou e ele apanhou um pedaço de cena iluminada pela lua cheia, através da fresta, um sorriso reluziu no rosto de Nami, era perverso e ainda assim, muito doce... Zoro não podia negar, era bonito de olhar enquanto os dentes dela apertavam-se contra o lábio inferior, ela tinha os dedos beliscando os mamilos escuros de Usopp, e uma inegável cabeça loira oscilava em frente a virilha do moreno.

Um som de _plop_ erótico soou baixinho um minuto antes de Zoro ouvir a voz aquecida de Sanji.

_“Não gema meu nome, seu...”_

Era um comando, como quando Sanji instruía na arrumação da cozinha, mas estava blindado com desejo pungente, muito a contragosto, pela abertura da porta Zoro viu quando Sanji se ergueu e atirou-se aos lábios de Usopp, com fervor.

Zoro sentiu o calor lavando seu rosto quando os dedos morenos de Usopp afundaram-se nos cabelos loiros de Sanji, aos poucos a camisa de Sanji foi empurrada pelos ombros para o chão pelos dedos ágeis de Nami, e assim, ambos os homens nus da cintura para cima, o beijo trocado entre eles era uma exibição e tanto.

A mão pálida de Sanji destacou-se aderindo às costelas no lado esquerdo de Usopp, Nami se posicionou atrás e Zoro notou que ela subia e descia o corpo provavelmente causando algum atrito nas costas de Usopp, quando ela se virou de frente para o ponto de onde Zoro observava, ele então viu os seios magníficos expostos, eram pesados e arredondados, os mamilos visíveis estavam arrepiados e Zoro achava que não era o frio.

Ela deu as costas e caminhou com passos felinos até a pia atrás de Usopp, ficando de frente para assistir ao espetáculo, mas o atirador soltou-se dos lábios de Sanji, e jogou um olhar interrogativo para ela, como Sanji estava de costas, Zoro não poderia precisar sua expressão.

Por um instante Zoro não soube o que esperar, parecia que havia uma certa tensão tremulando entre os três, mas Sanji puxou Usopp pela mão e ambos com peitos nus se postaram na frente de Nami, Zoro viu o sorriso dela abrindo-se enquanto os olhos fecharam quando Usopp arrastou a boca por trás dos cabelos dela, provavelmente na região da orelha, ao mesmo tempo Sanji mergulhou a boca no pescoço, eles a cercaram de cuidados, beijando e lambendo cada um de um lado, ela gemia e ronronava, havia vozes masculinas distorcidas que formavam frases desconexas, estavam tão envolvidos que Zoro não conseguia compreender, mas rapidamente silenciaram quando Usopp subiu a mão e apanhou um seio cheio, apertando-o, pela pequena abertura da porta Zoro viu Nami espalhando as pernas e a mão pálida de Sanji escorregando entre os ralos pelos ruivos...

Usopp apanhou um mamilo entre seus lábios, e a mão dele brincava na coxa da ruiva, Sanji beijou a tatuagem dela e sua mão parecia deslizar pelas costas da navegadora, ele resmungou algo no ouvido dela, e Usopp riu de leve com a boca grudada ao seio fantástico, ambos ofereciam a ela um prazer intenso, pois ela jogou a cabeça para trás e murmurou coisas que Zoro não pôde entender, ao contrário dos três que pareciam se dar muito bem, ao menos era o que Zoro poderia julgar de onde estava, sentindo algo se agitando dentro de si, Zoro deu as costas para a porta.

_“San... ji... você... vai...me tratar como fez com o Usopp?”_

Nami questionou manhosa, e o corpo de Zoro enrijeceu quando ouviu a voz de Sanji, e sem poder contrariar seu próprio corpo, o espadachim ajustou-se novamente à espreita na abertura da porta.

_“Vou fazer muito melhor... porque você é muito mais gostosa...”_

_“Oi! Não fale coisas desnecessárias! Mas eu concordo!”_

Usopp replicou falsamente indignado, mas ele e Sanji trocaram um olhar travesso, um olhar que gerou em Zoro um misto de tesão e contrariedade.

Ele não deveria assistir quando a boca de Sanji tomou a intimidade de Nami, não devia ter visto quando ela abriu a boca para gritar e Usopp tomou-lhe os lábios em um beijo faminto, aquela tortura durou um tempo, até que ela empurrou os dois, e colocou-os de costas coladas na beirada da pia, onde antes ela estava, e se pôs de joelhos na frente deles, os dedos delicados da navegadora fizeram as calças de Sanji descerem até os tornozelos, enquanto com a outra mão deslizava a bermuda que já pairava pelo meio do quadril de Usopp.

Zoro sentiu uma fisgada no próprio membro quando viu dois paus perfeitamente eretos, orgulhosos e exigentes despontarem das roupas, Nami estava de costas então ele não poderia dizer se ela estava tão impressionada quanto ele mesmo.

Já havia visto vislumbres dos caras nus, mas jamais imaginara que Usopp era tão estupidamente bem-dotado, e jamais pensou que Sanji tinha uma circunferência tão ampla... porque Zoro nunca os vira naquela situação, ambos os pênis duros, lado a lado, só ressaltava o quanto eram diferentes, e ao mesmo tempo tentadores, ele se perguntou que gosto teriam, que cheiro... e o espadachim chutou sua mente quando, em sua imaginação, a traseira da sua cabeça esverdeada tomava o lugar de Nami.

Impressionado ele viu quando a navegadora habilmente apertou as laterais dos dois caras, fazendo-os apertarem-se um contra o outro e juntou os dois membros na boca, que Zoro sabia ser pequena.

Sanji praticamente urrou, e a mão de Usopp voou para os cabelos da navegadora, sons ininteligíveis vagaram até os ouvidos de Zoro e explodiram em sua virilha, então e ele decidiu que era demais.

Saiu inicialmente a passos largos, e quando viu estava respirando pesadamente sentado no banheiro, com uma ereção absurda e um coração retumbante.

— Mas que porra foi essa?!


	3. Ganância

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neste capítulo o plano de Nami começa realmente a sair como ela planejou... 😎  
> "Quem é a navegadora?"  
> "É a Nami-Swaan ~" 😍

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente algo inédito no Spirit, mas membros do grupo leram em primeira mão quando postei lá (em agosto de 2017)!
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Ganância

Aquilo que crescia dentro de si, nada mais era do que desejo... paixão sem precedentes, ganância infinita... e ela soube disso quando não podia mais parar, pensou ver — por uma mínima fresta na porta — Zoro os observando um segundo atrás, antes de tomar os dois membros na boca, e não foi capaz de fazê-los parar, Usopp a puxou pelos cabelos e beijou-a, gentil, mas exigente, a boca de Sanji então colou-se a dela em seguida.

De pé entre eles, Nami sabia que não conseguia mais esperar, ela precisava deles, fora para isso que atraiu Usopp para a cozinha em primeiro lugar, foi com esta finalidade que deixou a porta entreaberta para que Sanji os descobrisse e se juntasse a eles.

Foi um dos planos mais bem-sucedidos que ela já tivera.

Totalmente nua, Nami esfregou seus seios extremamente sensíveis no peito nu de Usopp, o moreno tinha o rosto corado e os olhos entreabertos, a intimidade encharcada de Nami chocou-se com a ponta da ereção dele e Usopp liberou um grunhido de prazer, ela jogou um olhar por cima do ombro, convidativa, e Sanji se encaixou atrás dela, a pele agradável do loiro entrou em contato com ela e a cabeça do membro pálido brincou na fenda do traseiro da ruiva.

— Quero que vocês dois... me fodam...

Enquanto o corpo dela estremecia entre eles, distendia e ansiava, Usopp lançou um olhar interrogativo para Sanji, o loiro lambeu os lábios, ele nunca fora de negar uma boa quantidade de sexo qualificado, sentiu seu membro latejar rente a pele macia de Nami e o desejo era como uma lâmina cortando-o de fora a fora, com intensidade absurda, e exigência maior ainda, Sanji pousou o queixo no ombro da ruiva, pairando rente ao rosto inebriado de Usopp, os olhos castanhos do atirador estavam pesados, e a boca do moreno grudou-se a do loiro por cima do ombro delgado de Nami, o ato fez com que os dois espremessem a ruiva entre eles com pouco espaço para pensamentos e considerações, e em seguida Sanji quebrou o beijo para escorregar os lábios na nuca delicada da navegadora, Usopp por sua vez apanhou a boca arrebitada dela.

— Nós dois também queremos te foder, Nami... san... mas antes, você merece um tratamento digno...

Então as mãos elegantes correram pelo corpo dela rodeando através da lateral até alcançar os dois seios volumosos, ele os apertou brincando com os mamilos sensíveis, Usopp tomou os lábios da navegadora outra vez, mas Sanji puxou o rosto dela e beijou-a também, as mãos de Usopp caíram nas nádegas da ruiva, apertando-a ao mesmo tempo que Sanji acariciava seus seios, e ela gemeu tão entregue que ambos estavam muito perto de derramarem-se.

Sanji se agachou, seus joelhos tocaram o chão e Nami gemeu quando a língua dele escorregou na curva da sua bunda, ele beijou e lambeu tão delicadamente quanto possível, ao mesmo tempo Usopp deslizou a mão na virilha dela e tocava com a palma o clitóris excitado, um dedo do atirador estava fazendo um breve contato com a entrada de sua vagina, e Nami se viu implorando para ser tomada, era uma força descomunal que tomava conta dela, seu corpo se movendo sozinho em frágeis oscilações, que iam de encontro aos toques dos dois amantes que a acariciavam e a enlouqueciam.

As mãos de Usopp se juntaram no traseiro de Nami outra vez, ela poderia ter deduzido que aquele se tornou o local favorito do moreno quando sentiu uma mão de cada lado, e os dedos fortes cravaram-se na pele dela, a ruiva quase gritou quando suas nádegas foram separadas e Sanji afundou a língua em sua alcova mais íntima, neste momento ela sentiu a ponta do pênis de Usopp tocando seu clitóris e tudo o que queria era que eles acabassem com aquela tortura.

Usopp empurrou mais um pouco, quase a penetrando, mas apenas a cabeça esfregou-se na entrada dela, e ele então se concentrou em brincar com a língua entre os lábios, mordeu levemente e se afastou ao mesmo tempo que Sanji aplicava uma dentada suave na carne macia dela, Nami quase gritou.

— Nami... você... está bem...? — Usopp conseguiu perguntar embora sua voz parecesse rouca e sem uso, os olhos dele brilhavam na meia-luz da cozinha.

Nami queria exigir, mas sua voz sumiu quando sentiu dois pênis escorregando rente ao corpo dela, Usopp gemeu um segundo depois, quando finalmente seu membro afundou-se na maciez quente da ruiva. Ela abriu a boca para gritar ao sentir a pulsação e o calor de Usopp, mas a boca carnuda do moreno fechou-se na dela e então os dedos da navegadora esmagaram os ombros de Usopp, quando Sanji penetrou por trás, fazendo-a gemer dentro da boca do atirador, Sanji empurrou-se devagar, e parou, brincando com os cabelos dela.

— Sente-se bem, Nami-san...?

A voz do cozinheiro tirou Nami do transe, ela se afastou da boca de Usopp e jogou um olhar irritado de um para o outro.

— Ora, por favor, fodam logo...

Ambos sorriram, e Usopp passou a língua nos lábios, nervoso e agitado ele retirou-se de dentro dela, Nami já o encarava irritada, mas ele tinha os olhos fixos no loiro.

— Sanji... me acompanhe.

Com destreza invejável, o atirador ergueu a navegadora pela cintura, encaixando-a rente a sua ereção, ele então abaixou-a até que estava todo dentro dela outra vez, eles gemeram e Nami pensou que perderia o equilíbrio, mas Sanji se posicionou atrás deles, e empurrou seu pênis na bunda redonda, barreiras sendo vencidas aos poucos, o loiro sentiu seu membro sendo engolido no calor sufocante que era o corpo da ruiva, e assim depois de alguns movimentos estava inteiro dentro dela, dividindo com Usopp a tarefa maravilhosa de apoiar o corpo dela entre uma investida e outra.

Rapidamente eles dançavam um tipo de dança coreografada, Nami perdida entre eles, Usopp dando seu melhor para não se derramar cada vez que sentia o hálito morno da ruiva em seu pescoço, e Sanji tentando conter sua vontade de acelerar.

Nami sentia um prazer absurdo e totalmente novo, calafrios percorriam seu corpo enquanto ela se equilibrava com as coxas ao redor da cintura de Usopp, as pernas arregaçadas permitiam que o prazer se formasse rapidamente, o abdômen de Sanji podia ser sentido pressionado contra o traseiro dela cada vez que eles a empurravam um contra o outro, ela sentia-se extasiada, com os dois homens dentro dela, preenchendo, movendo, pulsando.

Ela jogou os braços por cima dos ombros de Usopp e jogou um olhar para Sanji por cima do ombro, depois seus olhos enfrentaram Usopp outra vez, então ela jogou a cabeça para trás.

— Mais... vocês dois... eu quero mais...

Usopp ergueu a sobrancelha e o pedido foi como um estopim para sua explosão pessoal, ele então arremeteu-se contra ela tão intenso e sem trégua quanto conseguia, Sanji por sua vez temeu machucá-la, ele alisou os cabelos e mesmo que ainda estivesse dentro dela, se conteve para não exagerar, ele plantou beijinhos pela nuca pálida.

— Nami-san...? — A voz do cozinheiro nada mais era do que um sussurro.

— Eu quero forte e rápido... agora!

Usopp sentia seu corpo no limite, ele sabia que os braços suportavam até mais, no entanto seu pênis estava a ponto de estourar.

— Essa é a nossa navegadora, não é, Sanji?

O cozinheiro encarou o olhar malicioso do atirador e respondeu com um sorriso totalmente libertino, Nami moveu-se no meio deles forçando-os a segurarem-na com força e empurrarem-se ainda mais profundamente dentro dela.

— E ela vai nos levar direto a um orgasmo nunca antes visitado...

E eles se afundaram nela, uma e outra vez, as ondas de prazer já tornando seus corações incontroláveis, o orgasmo se fazendo cada vez mais próximo.

— Ah... vocês dois... Ngnnn...

O clímax começou a rodear os três, Nami foi a primeira a gemer entregue, como uma gata manhosa, os espasmos do interior dela empurraram os dois homens para um gozo intenso quando o prazer explodiu em cada um deles, deixando-os atônitos, agarrados, respirando com dificuldade, surpresos demais para raciocinar, extasiados demais para pararem de sorrir, Nami foi a primeira a falar, ainda ofegante.

— Isso... foi... nossa... — Ela tentou ainda zonza do prazer que reverberava através de seu corpo. — Eu poderia repetir tudo de novo, agora mesmo...

Sanji se afastou em seguida, Usopp escorregou de dentro de Nami e os pés dela tocaram o chão um segundo depois, os dois homens se encaravam, e Nami notou que seus batimentos cardíacos ainda ecoavam em seus ouvidos.

— Não terminei ainda. — Usopp falou categórico, um sorriso torto iluminava seus lábios.

— Usopp, leve a Nami-san para o Aquário, vou arrumar isso aqui e já me junto a vocês.

— O show ainda está de pé, então! — Nami sorriu, gananciosa.

O loiro ajudou Nami a descer o vestido por cima da cabeça enquanto Usopp já com sua bermuda no corpo, a apanhava no colo e saía da cozinha, com um sorriso vitorioso.

— Garanto a você, Nami... não é só o show...


	4. Estratégia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para o que se interessam: Zoro se junta!!

## Estratégia

Sanji se viu sozinho na cozinha, ele puxou um cigarro e acendeu observando a calcinha salmão de Nami jogada em um canto perdido ao lado da pia, provavelmente fora ali que ela se preparara para encurralar Usopp mais cedo, o cozinheiro se abaixou e apanhou a peça pequena entre os dedos, e sem pensar, levou-a as suas narinas.

— O que está fazendo, Ero-Cook. — Sanji ouviu a voz petulante vindo da porta, e não era nada que ele quisesse enfrentar agora.

O loiro empurrou o pequeno pedaço de pano no bolso da calça de sarja e nem se deu ao trabalho de abotoar todos os botões da camisa quando se voltou para encarar seu visitante.

Zoro pairava na porta, sua silhueta recortada contra a luz do luar, ele parecia tenso, e uma irritação emanava dele, mas acima de tudo, Sanji sentiu o olho verde pregado em si.

— Não é da sua maldita conta, Aho Kenshi. — Sanji tornou a dar as costas para Zoro. — Volte para o que estava fazendo, seja o que for.

Mas não levou meio segundo para Sanji sentir seu ombro sendo agarrado com dedos de aço quando Zoro, em dois passos, o puxou.

— Eu vi vocês. — Ele falou, e para surpresa de Sanji havia uma suave coloração do rosto moreno.

Sanji se sacudiu retirando o ombro do aperto de Zoro, o moreno apertou as mãos em punhos, ele ainda sentia o cheiro de sexo ardendo em suas narinas, as imagens de mais cedo rolando em um loop infinito em sua mente, o próprio pênis de Zoro ameaçava acordar, mas ele apertou os lábios com força, encarando Sanji, que o olhava de volta, desdenhosamente.

— O que você tem com isso? — Sanji deu as costas novamente, de forma sistemática, apanhou o refratário do mousse abandonado, deu ponto no doce misturando-o freneticamente, e colocou o restante em pequenas tigelas de sobremesa, guardou tudo e trancou definitivamente a geladeira. — Está com inveja?

Zoro parecia ter levado uma bofetada na cara.

— Inveja? — O moreno falou com voz dura.

— Sim. — Sanji atirou de volta, arrogante, e como Zoro não reagiu, o loiro terminou de lavar a refratário e guardou cada coisa no lugar. — Não posso condenar você. Quem não ficaria? Eu mesmo senti ciúmes no início.

— Não estou com inveja, cozinheiro delirante.

Sanji acenou com a mão indiferente, apanhou o que precisava e passou por Zoro, chegando à porta.

— Caso esteja curioso, venha observar. — Sanji declarou sem encarar o espadachim, caminhando lentamente, ele acrescentou: — ...se tiver coragem.

Zoro o observou sair, ele sentiu o corpo vibrar em frustração, mas não se moveu.

Quando Sanji chegou ao aquário, a imagem não podia causar mais impacto, os cabelos de Nami caíam do sofá até o chão como uma cascata alaranjada, o rosto estava corado e seus suspiros manhosos repercutiam ardentes pelo espaço.

— Ahh... Uh-hummm... Us... Usoppu...

Ela ronronou, e esse som fez o membro de Sanji se contorcer, a cabeça escura de Usopp podia ser vista perdida entre as pernas dela, e mesmo que Nami ainda usasse o vestido, as longas pernas estavam esparramadas na lateral do corpo do moreno, os dedos delicados da navegadora estavam afundados nos cabelos crespos e ela o acariciava, enquanto Usopp erguia-se eventualmente para observar as reações que suas lambidas e beijos causavam na ruiva.

— Estão se divertindo sem mim, hein. — Sanji falou colocando toalhas dobradas e uma jarra de água, que ele trouxe da cozinha, sobre um balcão.

Usopp ergueu os olhos, mas sua boca ainda estava conectada à intimidade de Nami, a ruiva mordeu os lábios e observou Sanji caminhar em torno deles, desabotoando a camisa.

— Por que demorou, Sanji-kun...? — Ela esticou a outra mão para o loiro. — Quase pensei que tinha desistido... mas graças a deus tenho o Usopp para me distrair...

— Encontrei aquele espadachim empata-foda no caminho. — Ele respondeu, Usopp ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas continuou torturando Nami com sua língua.

A ruiva puxou o loiro, ela pressionou os lábios nos de Sanji e sorriu.

— Convidou ele? — Ela questionou. — Seria divertido aliviar um pouco da tensão de vocês por aqui...

Sanji corou um pouco, ele não sabia, ou não queria pensar sobre o significado do que Nami acabara de falar, e com este silêncio da ruiva, ele desviou os olhos e se levantou para tomar um copo de água, de costas para os dois, nem percebeu que o casal no sofá trocava um longo olhar.

Usopp alisou o lado interno da coxa de Nami, e depositou ali beijos enquanto eles se encaravam.

— Usopp... — Nami sussurrou puxando o atirador para seu colo, o peito nu do moreno roçou na intimidade ardente dela, enquanto ele aplicava lambidas em seu pescoço sardento. — Tem que ser você...

Ela o atraiu e o beijou com a boca aberta, sentindo seu gosto nos lábios carnudos, Usopp retribuiu, ele sabia que ela estava certa.

— Okay... mas não termine antes de eu voltar, por favor? — O moreno se ergueu jogando um olhar para Sanji. — Não se divirtam tanto sem mim.

Quando Usopp saiu pela porta, Sanji escorregou os dedos elegantes dentro do decote de Nami, ele tocou um mamilo e a ruiva mordeu os lábios o observando com olhos castanhos vidrados.

Zoro estava parado observando o céu, no mesmo lugar onde Sanji o deixara, seu corpo todo ficou em estado de alerta quando Usopp surgiu das sombras, se aproximando sorrateiro.

— Então, vamos lá. — Usopp disse tocando o ombro de Zoro. — Sei que está interessado.

O espadachim encarou o atirador, Usopp era um pouco mais baixo que ele, o peito moreno era mais construído que o de Sanji... maldição, Usopp era mais musculoso que qualquer outro além dele próprio, mas era o tórax pálido de Sanji que vinha na mente de Zoro toda a vez que o cérebro dele nadava a esmo.

— Tsc. — Zoro estalou a língua, Usopp sorriu quando o espadachim caminhou até ele.

Usopp sabia que Zoro era orgulhoso — e teimoso — demais para concordar, ele teria de ser mais convincente, teria de usar sua melhor estratégia.

— Sabe, Zoro, estivemos pensando uma coisa...

Zoro ergueu as duas sobrancelhas, e ao ouvir o que Usopp tinha a dizer, suas bochechas coraram o suficiente para o atirador notar apesar da semiescuridão do convés.

Sanji tinha a camisa aberta, sentado, a ruiva em seus braços recebia carícias que o loiro espalhava em seus seios magníficos, ela jogou a cabeça para trás sob a atenção dos lábios macios de Sanji.

Foi assim que o olhar de Zoro encontrou o de Sanji, sem perceber o loiro abandonou a atividade, ele tornou os olhos azuis para a ruiva a puxando na posição sentada, os pés de Nami tocaram o chão quando Usopp se aproximou e a abraçou por trás, o cozinheiro ajoelhou-se ao lado do sofá, as mãos dele ainda brincavam na pele aquecida de Nami.

— Okay, fiz o que vocês pediram, agora precisamos continuar de onde paramos.

Usopp ergueu a sobrancelha e apontou com o polegar em direção a Zoro, que pairava a uma distância boa o bastante para ter uma visão completa dos acontecimentos no sofá, o olho verde de Zoro fitou o azul de Sanji, e os dois desviaram o olhar imediatamente, corando.

Nami obviamente percebeu isso.

— Zoro, sente ali, fique confortável... — Ela estimulou, mas seus olhos não abandonavam Sanji, que se esforçava para não olhar o espadachim. — Usopp...

Ela chamou com o dedo e o atirador se acomodou entre os joelhos dela, os olhos castanhos da navegadora voltaram-se para Sanji, e depois para Usopp outra vez, assim o atirador esticou a mão e empurrou a camisa meio aberta de Sanji pelos ombros, despindo-o, o peito pálido ficou exposto, os mamilos rosados pareciam muito suculentos para seu próprio bem, a ruiva jogou um olhar para Zoro que se contorcia desconfortável na cadeira, mas o olhar dele finalmente estava no corpo de Sanji.

“Exatamente como deveria ser” — Nami pensou, e provavelmente Usopp pensava o mesmo, quando eles trocaram um olhar, Sanji e Zoro se encaravam distraidamente.

Usopp puxou o vestido de Nami pela cabeça, assim o corpo dela também ficou totalmente a mercê do olhar de todos naquela sala, a ruiva deitou-se e puxou Usopp para si, beijando-o intensamente, ela mesma segurou a mão do atirador, guiando-o para o calor entre suas coxas.

— N... Nami... — Usopp murmurou quando seu dedo médio escorregou pela intimidade dela e mergulhou em um local úmido, quente e palpitante.

Com os pés ela fez a bermuda de Usopp descer, e então escapou do dedo dele e abriu mais as pernas, ele sabia o que tinha que fazer, e ainda assim trocou um olhar com Sanji, o loiro acenou, em seguida jogou os olhos para Zoro, que assistia calado, mesmo com uma ereção surgindo lá.

Usopp livrou-se do que restava de suas roupas, Nami parecia desesperada quando ele finalmente tocou com a ponta do pênis em sua entrada, ela ainda era tão apertada que ele sentiu-se esmagado ao empurrar-se, ela rodou as pernas atrás do traseiro do atirador e o atraiu para dentro dela, quase tudo de uma só vez.

— Porra... — Usopp se inclinou e a beijou, os lábios dele estavam tão deliciosos que ela não resistiu e mordeu, ele se afastou, mas os olhos estavam treinados nela. — Mais alguma coisa... que você queira...?

Ela acenou vigorosamente com a cabeça e rebolou no pênis do atirador, os olhos castanhos voltaram-se para Sanji, parado ao seu lado, as mãos dele tocavam os seios dela, acariciando e instigando, levemente, sutilmente.

— Sanji-kun... você é tão bom com a sua boca... — Ela ronronou erguendo a mão e escorregando-a para o local onde ela e Usopp se fundiam. — ... coloque... bem aqui...

Sanji ficou um momento parado, tentando entender o que ela queria, por isso Usopp puxou o rosto dele, e Sanji compreendeu, ele olhou mais uma vez para Zoro um instante antes de colar os lábios no clitóris de Nami enquanto Usopp arremetia dentro dela, devagar.

A ruiva gemeu com a sensação dos lábios suaves de Sanji em seu ponto mais sensível, ao mesmo tempo que sentia o membro de Usopp tocar em todos os lugares possíveis dentro dela.

Zoro mordeu os lábios, esquecido de seu orgulho ele tinha a mão dentro da bermuda, um aperto em seu pau já dolorido o aliviava um pouco da insuportável luxúria que oscilava naquele espaço onde Sanji e Usopp, suados e entregues, estavam muito dedicados em agradar a ruiva entre eles.

— Oh... Usopp... oh, deus... — Nami gemeu longamente, ela puxou Usopp para si quando o calor começou a se espalhar em seu corpo. — Só... Sanji... mais forte...

Os dois trocaram um olhar, e Usopp apertou os olhos e empurrou-se com velocidade e força, Nami estava cada vez mais exigente e molhada, ele sentiu o aperto estreitar em torno do seu pênis, Sanji jogou um olhar por baixo da franja para Zoro que os observava em silêncio, o loiro fechou os olhos quando notou que o espadachim tinha um membro moreno entre os dedos e esmagava a cabeça em um aperto estrangulador.

— Ahh... Ahhh... assim...

Nami sentiu o orgasmo varrer sua coerência, os lábios de Sanji se achataram em seu clitóris, o calor da boca dele fez com que o pênis de Usopp fosse ainda mais eficaz movendo-se velozmente, ela ainda moveu os quadris, querendo que Usopp se derramasse logo, um pouco a contragosto ela puxou os cabelos de Sanji, extraindo-o de sua tarefa, mas o beijou nos lábios quando finalmente sentiu-se preencher por Usopp.

Sanji atirou um olhar para Zoro, que continuava se tocando, mas visivelmente acalmara sua atividade, em seguida voltou sua atenção para o casal no sofá.

— Você é tão linda Nami-san... — Sanji acariciou os cabelos ruivos dela, Usopp apoiou um braço na lateral do sofá para evitar de deixar seu peso cair sobre a ruiva. — Você também fez tudo decente, atirador pervertido.

Usopp sorriu contente, ele não podia responder, seu coração e mente estavam impregnados, tomados, transbordando de Nami em toda a parte, e ele nem se importava se tinha uma plateia, ele puxou Sanji e o beijou, sentindo o gosto da navegadora direto dos lábios cheios de Sanji.

Com os lábios de Usopp presos aos seus, Sanji encarou Zoro por cima do ombro do atirador, o espadachim não abandonou seu olhar, segurando o pênis latejante com força, desafiando a si mesmo a não mover a mão, desafiando-se a resistir... só mais um pouco...


	5. Satisfação

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um marimo perdido encontra seu lugar...

## Satisfação

O olhar deles quebrou quando Nami se sentou, Zoro apanhou uma toalha ao seu lado e jogou para Usopp, o atirador agradeceu e limpou Nami com cautela, ela parecia sensível ao toque, se encolhendo se ele pressionasse um pouco mais ao esfregar a toalha.

Ele limpou-se em seguida, Sanji se ergueu do chão, só agora percebeu que seus joelhos ficaram vermelhos, ele encheu copos de água, e em seguida distribuiu, primeiro para Usopp e Nami, e por último, entregou um para Zoro, que estava totalmente calado, o membro que antes Sanji vira de relance, já totalmente guardado dentro da bermuda.

— Então, sua vida de monge celibatário de merda finalmente está acabada? — O loiro perguntou escondendo o sorriso na borda do copo.

Zoro olhou-o com desdém.

— Eu nunca fui celibatário. — O espadachim cuspiu. — E não posso negar, Usopp trabalhou duramente o corpo dele, aqueles abdomens e braços... ele ainda é tímido e desastrado, mas tem instintos... Nami também não é ruim...

Zoro silenciou-se, observando quando Nami se levantou do sofá e depositou o copo no balcão do outro lado, ela então puxou Usopp, que já colocara sua bermuda outra vez, ele a abraçou e ela falou algo só para o atirador, mas os dois voltaram seus olhos para Zoro e Sanji.

O espadachim jogou um olhar para o cozinheiro, e o loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha encaracolada.

— Bem, obviamente não mostrei tudo o que tenho.

— Nem precisa.

Zoro falou entediado, dando a volta no sofá quando Nami e Usopp que o chamavam.

— É claro que vou mostrar...!

Sanji tentou dizer, mas Zoro observava a mão de Nami que tentava o puxar.

— Não se incomode, Ero Cook.

— Você tem medo de ver?

Sanji escarneceu, Zoro então virou-se de frente para encará-lo, eles estavam a poucos centímetros de distância, quando a ruiva pousou a mão nos ombro de Sanji, que cruzou os braços, ele percebeu que ela era a única ali, gloriosamente nua.

— Vamos lá, vocês podem fazer isso. — Nami falou junto ao ouvido de Sanji, ela virou-se para o atirador que observava os três. — Usopp... por favor...

Ela disse manhosa encarando Usopp por baixo dos cílios volumosos.

— Maldição, Nami! — O atirador se postou na frente de Zoro, Nami rodou os braços em volta dos ombros de Usopp e esfregou os seios nas costas dele. — Zoro, seu corpo não está rejeitando a ideia. — Ele jogou um olhar para Sanji emburrado um passo atrás de Zoro. — Muito menos o seu, Sanji.

Zoro e Sanji evitaram uma troca de olhar naquele instante, o espadachim tinha os braços cruzados exatamente como o cozinheiro, então Nami deu um tapinha na bunda de Usopp e sussurrou algo no ouvido dele.

O atirador sorriu e mordeu o lábio, ele olhou para Nami por cima do ombro, seus olhos escuros pousaram em Sanji e Zoro, que continuavam sem se encarar.

Nami encolheu os ombros, e Usopp saiu da frente de Zoro e acomodou-se nas costas do espadachim.

— Sei que você confia em cada um que está nessa sala... droga, Zoro, você confia em cada um nesse navio! — Usopp escorregava as duas mãos pela lateral do corpo de Zoro, subindo e descendo, levemente, as pontas dos dedos calejados mal faziam contato com a pele morena do espadachim. — Só... vamos ajudá-lo a relaxar.

— Só relaxar um pouco, Zoro... — Nami se inclinou, o corpo dela ainda não tocava nas costas de Zoro, mas mesmo assim ela beijou muito suavemente o pescoço dele, Usopp fechou os lábios do outro lado e então, finalmente, Zoro gemeu. — Seja mais honesto consigo mesmo...

— Vocês... vocês... são... uhh... uns demônios...

O espadachim tentou controlar cada palavra que saía de seus lábios, mas os dedos delicados de Nami já puxavam o cós de sua bermuda, as mãos de Usopp brincavam pelas costas dele, a navegadora e o atirador trocaram um beijo por cima do ombro largo de Zoro, e finalmente os dois espremeram o espadachim entre eles.

Nami escorregou as mãos pela lateral da cintura de Zoro, a ereção dele era gritante, mas ela ainda não queria tocar, porém sorriu secretamente quando Usopp lambeu o pescoço de Zoro e o espadachim rosnou.

— Né... Zoro... se solte um pouco... — Nami falou quando viu o olhar de Sanji recair neles. — Quer que o Usopp toque você? Quer que eu toque você... aqui?

Ela apontou para a virilha de Zoro, sem tocar, o espadachim ficou tenso entre eles, seu olhar voou para Sanji, o cozinheiro finalmente descruzou os braços e se aproximou, sem deixar de observar Zoro.

Nami viu a aproximação, seus olhos cruzaram com os de Usopp um segundo antes de Sanji o empurrar.

— Cuide da Nami-san. — Sanji comandou posicionando-se atrás de Zoro, o atirador sorriu satisfeito, Nami deu um passo para trás de afastando quando Zoro jogou um olhar venenoso para o cozinheiro.

Sem pedir permissão, Sanji puxou o cós da bermuda de Zoro, ele mordeu o ombro do espadachim e expôs o traseiro musculoso, o loiro escorregou os dedos elegantes, Usopp assistiu quando Zoro jogou a cabeça para trás.

— O que está... fazendo... desgraç... ughh...

A boca de Sanji brincava no pescoço de Zoro, Nami jogou um olhar divertido pra Usopp, e atrevida ela tocou um mamilo de Zoro com a língua e acenou para Usopp, imediatamente o atirador a imitou, o espadachim rosnou, e Sanji o puxou para o sofá, Nami e Usopp trocaram outro sorriso.

— Falei que ainda não mostrei tudo. — Ele empurrou Zoro para o sofá, ele não perdeu tempo com debates e abocanhou o pênis do espadachim, lambendo e chupando.

Zoro estremeceu, apertando os olhos, ele sentiu quando a língua de Sanji pincelou a ponta do pênis e escorregou pelo cumprimento, sem perder uma batida o loiro o sugou com força, e Zoro sentiu que perderia o controle.

Sanji o manipulou, Zoro sabia que estava muito perto da borda, ele então abriu o olho e encontrou o olhar selvagem de Sanji, foi quando decidiu que não era orgulhoso o bastante... dito isso, se Sanji queria, precisaria aguentar.

O espadachim segurou a franja loira entre seus dedos e empurrou a cabeça de Sanji, extraindo-o de seu membro no momento em que da ponta do pênis começou a jorrar esperma...

Direto no rosto altivo do cozinheiro.

Nami ofegou atrás dele, e Zoro não se arrependeu nenhum pouco de ver o rosto de Sanji todo lambuzado, o loiro tampouco se incomodou, ambos sorriam um para o outro, cada um com um esgar mais diabólico, atrás deles Usopp já estava sentado em uma cadeira, ele e Nami trocaram um olhar satisfeito com sobrancelhas erguidas, quando ela sentou no colo dele.

— Usopp, me alcance esse óleo. — Sanji pediu terminando de limpar a bagunça que Zoro fizera, ele atirou a toalha ao lado do moreno no sofá, e puxou Zoro, reorganizando-o de quatro. — Agora, você vai ver.

O loiro o preparou, espalhando óleo na entrada do espadachim, posteriormente lambuzando também o próprio pênis, espadachim tinha um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto, mas isso sumiu quando Sanji o puxou, fazendo ele se virar de frente para si, os peitos dos dois se tocou, Sanji chutou a última peça de roupa que ainda vestia, e sua boca colou na de Zoro.

Não foi um beijo delicado, como todos os que Sanji tinha trocado até agora com os outros dois parceiros, foi algo evisceral, selvagem, fulgurante.

Os dois lutando pelo controle do beijo, enquanto Sanji se afundava nele de uma só vez, o pênis rompeu todas as barreiras dentro do espadachim de uma só vez, os dois corpos ondularam de encontro um ao outro, a luxúria palpável mesmo a distância, os dois amantes não falavam muito, apenas alguns sussurros escapavam através dos beijos que eles protagonizavam.

Nami observou os dois, ela sentia uma excitação alarmante com a cena, tocando os seios nus e observando languidamente Usopp por cima do ombro, ainda muito bem sentada em uma das pernas dele. O atirador também não poderia dizer que estava totalmente imune, nem ao espetáculo de Zoro e Sanji, muito menos ao corpo de Nami, ele espremeu o outro frasco de óleo e espalhou em seu membro, em seguida a puxou para seu colo novamente, penetrando-a por trás enquanto os dois podiam assistir o momento de Zoro e Sanji se aproximar do ápice.

Não demorou muito para acontecer, os dentes de Zoro cravaram no pescoço pálido de Sanji e o loiro acelerou os golpes, o traseiro branco do loiro estava totalmente visível, os sons na sala eram apenas deles com o coito que já era urgente e tornou-se frenético, culminando quando ambos acharam que sufocariam no calor que os lavou.

O clímax deles foi tão intenso que Zoro só desceu do alto de seu orgasmo quando ouviu o grito de Nami, Sanji que desmaiara em seus braços ergueu a cabeça e eles assistiram juntos a mão de Usopp entre as pernas de Nami, acariciando-a, sua boca carnuda estava no pescoço dela, mas ambos respiravam pesadamente.

— Certo, vamos deixar eles sozinhos agora, Nami...? — Usopp perguntou quase sem fôlego. — Não era isso que você queria...?

Zoro rodou os braços em torno dos ombros de Sanji.

— Podem ir. — Ele falou, a voz abafada, o olho brilhando por cima do pescoço do loiro quando encarou o outro casal. — Vocês me convenceram.

A dupla se vestiu e saiu, não antes de trocarem um olhar divertido com Zoro, o espadachim cobriu os lábios com o dedo indicador, sem Sanji notar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essa fic era para ser apenas SanUsoNa, mas a ideia foi tomando corpo e os personagens acabaram controlando a ação toda... foi divertido de escrever e espero que todos tenham se divertido lendo!!
> 
> Deixem um comentário!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
